Research
by Laryna6
Summary: Yugi investigates the nature of their partnership. This is always good. YY fluff.


Title: Research

Author: Laryna6

Genre: Romance, supernatural

Warnings: none

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Y/YY

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Yugi and Yami would kiss onscreen at least! Nor do I own the site I took the quotes from. won't let me post the link here, go to the group to see I'm not plagarizing!

Summary: Entry for Yahoo Group Pharaoh Atemu x Yugi Motou Challenge 2. What are Yami and Yugi to each other? Set after Duelist Kingdom.

Hello! This is an announcement! Expect the last chapter of Forgiveness by the end of next weekend, I think I'm about recovered, hopefully in time to salvage some of my GPA this quarter... after that, I will try to finish up Devotion, Costume Jewelry, and Endless (my PWP on Mediaminer), then go to regular DYDOM updates! Or, if I get requests for DYDOM updates early, I might do one before finishing up those three... Anyways, once I finish up those three I'll see where I am about Peace By the Sword and Utopia. I might do one-shots for a while...

And my new staff member from my last request for staff for my Y/Y C2 The Pharaohs Rule! is working out great, but I would love it if more of you would help out! We are currently still third in subscription (hint, hint), but have moved up to fourth in archive size! If you have any good fics to add, it would be great! If you don't want to be staff but one of your favorites is missing from the list, please e-mail me or put it in a review (along with at least some opinion about the story in question, please!), thank you very much!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Yugi was distracted when Yami came up behind him and, in spirit form, rested his head atop Yugi's and put his arms around him.

Aibou, what are you doing?—

Well,- Yugi said, still reading, -Everyone says the Millennium Items are from Egypt, so I'm trying to find out about Egypt. So I can find out about you. See, there's lots of stuff.- He pointed. –Look. Here's a god. 'Aten: The god that gained its prominence during the reign of Akhenaten, who abolished the traditional cults of Egypt and replaced them with the Aten. This created the first monotheistic cult in the world.'-

And that is useful how?—Yami said, smiling.

Yugi smiled. –It's just interesting.- He looked back at the screen. –Oh!- He said, excited. –Here's something about spirits! Look: '**BA**. . The ba can best be described as someone's personality. Like a person's body, each ba was an individual. It entered a person's body with the breath of life and it left at the time of death. The ba is associated with divinity and power. It had the ability to take on different forms, in this respect the gods had many bas. The ba of the deceased is able to move freely between the underworld and the physical world. The ba is similar to the ka.' And the ka is… oh. There's a link.-

'**KA**. . The ka is usually translated as "double", it represents a person's double. It is what we would call a spirit or a soul. The ka was created at the same time as the physical body. It was believed that the ram-headed god Khnum crafted the ka on his potter's wheel at the time of a persons birth. A persons ka would live on after their body had died. It was thought that when someone died they "met their ka". The ka existed in the physical world and resided in the tomb (House of the Ka). It had the same needs that the person had in life, which was to eat, drink, etc. The Egyptians left offerings of food, drink, and worldly possessions in tombs for the ka to use.'-

Divinity and power… Yami? Can you change forms?-

Yes, I do sound sort of like a Ba, don't I?—

Divinity and power, able to move between the world of the dead and the living… you are a ghost, and you're still here.-

And I alter your body when I take possession of it.—

But… Ka and Ba… the Ka is a person's double, and stays in the physical realm… is it really a coincidence that I look like you? I mean, I'm shorter, and my eyes are different, but you're from Egypt several thousand years ago, so we can't have that many genes in common.-

And…-

We are indeed two halves of a whole. I knew I was you when I awoke. That's why I was so inconsiderate at the beginning. I didn't know that there was 'Another Me.' I… I am sorry.-

It's alright.- Yugi patted Yami on the head teasingly. –I love you anyway.-

Yami caught the hand and nuzzled it. It was very distracting. --It would be nice to know we were one in soul as well as in heart. But do we have any evidence?—

Yugi sighed. VERY distracting. –N…no. But you feel…-

Snicker. --Very good?—

Yugi pulled his hand free and swatted him. –We both feel that it is right.-

True.—

Yugi smiled and made sure the door was shut. Then he began to kiss Yami. –And this feels right, and this, and this, and this…- He punctuated each 'this' with a kiss in whatever spot caught his eye.

It was Yami's turn to lose concentration in the middle of sentences. –So, we're agreed? I'm… ooooh! Yours!... your… your Ba and you are my Ka re…Do that again!—

What? This? Or this?-

Both!—

Yami is yummy!-

Yami purred. Soft, soft lips on his neck and face and suddenly his past didn't seem so important anymore. His wonderful Aibou would figure it out.

Please!—

You know, this is MUCH more interesting research. If I do this…-

Moan.

This…-

A sharp intake of breath.

Or this…-

A gentle sigh.

Maybe this?-

Whimper. –Aibou…--

What?- Mischievously.

Please?... Want… Please?—

Yugi began to slowly take his yummy Yami's clothes off. MUCH more interesting.


End file.
